Wilting Blossoms
by XavierSephiroth
Summary: What do you do when the love of your life is deathly ill? Can Tomoyo deal with the situation or will it all become too much?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sat down heavily in the chair. She had been so close to revealing everything to Tomoyo. Reaching up, she massaged her aching chest.  
"It happened again?" asked Kero, fluttering down onto Sakuras shoulder.  
"Yeah," Sakura answered quietly. "It's getting worse. And more and more often."  
"For heaven's sake Sakura," Kero said softly. "You have to go to a doctor or something. This is getting out of hand."  
"I can't.'  
"Why not? What can you gain from keeping it to yourself?"  
"It's already too late. Nothing I do will make it any better. There's no point in making everyone worry."  
"But how do you know it's too late if you haven't talked to anyone about it?" Kero asked.  
"I can feel it. Besides..."  
Sakura broke off her sentence and looked out the window.  
"Besides what?"  
"I'm sure this is what killed my mother," said Sakura, in a voice that was almost a whisper. "If she didn't survive, what chance do I have? No Kero. They're better off not knowing."  
Kero sighed. "There's no use arguing with you is there?"  
"None at all."  
"How long...?"  
"Until I die?"  
"Yeah."  
"I don't know exactly."  
Kero sat silently for a few minutes. Then: "Are you scared?"  
"Yeah. But not about dying."  
"Then what?"  
"I'm scared about how people will react. Tomoyo in particular..."  
"Why her?"  
"She and I are so close. We spend so much time together and we care so deeply about each other. If... When I die, she's going to take it really hard."  
"I'll do my best to look after her. I can't guarantee that I can keep her safe though. I can't watch her all the time."  
"I appreciate that Kero. I really do."  
"Yue is really angry at you."  
"How did he find out?!" Sakura exclaimed, horrified. "If he knows, then Yukito knows too!"  
"We're attuned to your magic. It's been ebbing away for the last few months. Of course he knows."  
Sakura hid her face in her hands. "Oh god."  
"Call Yukito over now."  
Sakura glowered at Kero through her fingers. "So he can yell at me? No thanks. I don't need any more stress."  
"I will keep him calm. Besides, you're already stressing about this and I want to put it to bed before you get any worse."  
Lowering her hands slightly Sakura stared at Kero with tears in her eyes. "Yue won't talk to me. He's going to hate me..."  
"He's angry, yes. But he cares about you as much as I do and he wants to stop you from suffering."  
Sakura looked away. "The phone is over there," She said bitterly. "Call him if you want."  
Kero ruffled her hair gently before fluttering over the phone and dialing Yukito's number. "Hey. Can I speak to Yue? Yue? Yeah it's Keroberos. I want you to talk to Sakura. I don't care. No listen to me. You and she need to talk. Yue, with all due respect, shut your mouth and get over here. NOW."  
With a beep he hung up the phone, cutting off Yue in mid-sentence.  
Sighing he turned around. "He's on his way. Don't worr-"  
He cut off at the sight of Sakura weeping. Tears were streaming down her face as she pressed her hand over her chest.  
"Sakura! Is it your heart again?"  
"N-no," Sakura sobbed. "Yue h-hates me. I can t-tell."  
"Oh Sakura..." Kero sighed, transforming into his true form, and wrapping his wings around her. "He doesn't hate you. He will never hate you. No matter how cold he seems, he cares about you as deeply as I do."  
"I should have told him when I t-told you," Sakura wailed miserably. "I b-betrayed him. I'm a terrible m-master."  
"Stop that talk," said Kero. "You're as fine a master as Clow Reed was."  
"He looked after y-you for years and years. I'm already f-failing and..."  
Kero lifted Sakura's head so she was looking him right in the eye. "Listen to me Sakura. You are an amazing master. You're also an amazing friend. I saw Clow Reed do so many amazing things. But the strength you've shown over these past few months is beyond anything I've ever seen. You have borne your condition in silence, and while I might not agree with it, I've never seen anyone bear your burden and still smile. And through all of this, you've done everything a Clow master should do and more. Don't you dare disrespect yourself again Sakura."  
Sakura sniffled, and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Kero. It's been so hard dealing with this."  
"Then you should have asked for help" said a chilly voice from the window.  
Sakura spun quickly to face the moon guardian, Yue.  
His face was still and impassive.  
"Yue..."  
"You have a lot of explaining to do Sakura."  
"Yeah I know. Look. You'd better come in and sit down. It can't be very comfortable there."  
Yue nodded, stepped gracefully through the window, and sat on Sakura's bed with his legs crossed. "Now explain."  
"I don't know where to begin..."Sakura said, twisting her hands in her lap.  
"Why don't you tell me what is wrong with you?"  
Sakura frowned slightly. "I'm not sure really. I think I have what my mother had. But they didn't know what it was then and I doubt they do now. It's come on a lot earlier for me than it did for her."  
"And what is the outcome you expect?"  
"I'm going to die."  
Yue was silent.  
"Trust me," Sakura said. "I'm not thrilled about it either."  
"This is not a joking matter Sakura!" snapped Yue.  
Sakura turned her chair to the window and rested her head on her arms.  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
"I don't want my last few days to be filled with sad people. I want smiles to be the last thing I see on people's faces."  
"You could have gone and gotten medical help. You could have saved yourself."  
"I really didn't have a chance of surviving."  
Yue radiated disapproval. "You might have survived had you..."  
Kero was staring at Sakura, horrified. "You said..."  
Sakura nodded sadly. "Yeah..."  
"DAYS!" Kero cried. "HOW MANY?"  
"I don't know. Three. Maybe four. It's hard to say. But I can tell I don't have much time left."  
"Yukito will be telling your father and brother about this," Yue said. "They'll get you help. I'm not going to let you die."  
"Yue no!" Sakura said desperately. "No! You can't!"  
"I can. He already knows everything you've said."  
Sakura's face went blank and she stood up straight. "As master of the Clow cards and the Clow guardians I order you to hold your tongue and prevent Yukito from saying anything about this to anyone."  
Yue went very still. His pale skin seemed to get even paler.  
"Sakura..." Kero whispered. "Oh Sakura..."  
"Yue," Sakura said more powerfully. "You will do as I ask."  
"Yes. Master."  
Sakura flinched at the venom in the words. "I'm sorry. I had to Yue. I didn't want to but you left me no choice."  
"I'm sorry too," said Yue, standing up, and transforming back into Yukito.  
"Yukito?" Sakura said in alarm.  
Yukito gave her a hard look. "You can order Yue around all you want but I won't follow your orders."  
"Yukito please," Sakura begged. "Don't tell them."  
"I don't have a choice Sakura. They deserve to know. I owe it to your brother and your father."  
"Yukito please..."  
Yukito turned his back on her. "You dug this hole Sakura."  
Sakura took a step forward, arm outstretched.  
WHUMP.  
Yukito spun around quickly and stopped short.  
Sakura lay crumpled on the floor, twitching and spasming violently.  
"Sakura!" Kero cried.  
A horrible moan issued from Sakura's crumpled form. "Huuuurts..."  
Yukito bent down over her, and turned her over gently.  
Tears were running down her face as she writhed in Yukito's grip. "Yukito... please stop this... It hurts so bad."  
Yukito looked down at her, pity in his eyes. "I can't do anything about it."  
Sitting down, he pulled her close to himself, feeling her small, frail form trembling in his arms. Turning to Kero, he spoke again. "Is it like this every time?"  
Kero shook his head. "Normally she screams. It's... not easy to watch."  
"No," Yukito agreed. "I can imagine..."  
Slowly, Sakura's spasms slowed down, and she was able to struggle into a more dignified sitting position. "Please help me to bed," she said in a hoarse whisper. "I need to rest."  
Yukito lifted her gently onto the bed and pulled the covers over her.  
She was already asleep, her face pale and tense, as if she were still in pain.  
"How long will she be out?" Yukito asked quietly.  
"A few hours," Kero sighed.  
"I'm getting her taken to the hospital,"Yukito said grimly. "Maybe they can't save her life but they can certainly stop the pain."  
"She won't be happy."  
"She'll be in less pain. That's what I care about."  
"I suppose you're right."  
Yukito left Kero with Sakura and headed downstairs to the telephone.  
Dialing a number he waited.  
"Hello," said Toya. "Who is this?"  
"Yuki."  
"Oh hey. What's up? You sound tired."  
"You should come home right now. Can you get Fujitaka as well. It's important."  
"What's this about?"  
"I'll explain it all when you get here. It's about Sakura."  
"I'm on my way," Toya said instantly, and hung up.  
Yukito hung up the phone and walked outside. The sun was hidden behind heavy grey clouds and it was bitterly cold.  
"It's going to snow," he muttered to himself.  
"Hey! Yukito!"  
He turned to see a young, raven haired girl jogging toward him. "Hello Tomoyo. What are you doing here?"  
"Well," said Tomoyo. "Sakura ran out in the middle of recess and she looked really sick or something. I figured I would stop by after school to see if she was okay."  
"You should probably come inside," Yukito said, gesturing to the open door. "There are some things you should know."  
Tomoyo's smile turned to a look of apprehension. "Is something wrong?"  
"Yeah."  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
"Come inside. Toya and Fujitaka are on their way now, and I will explain then."  
Tomoyo covered her mouth. "It's that serious?"  
Yukito nodded. "Sakura has been keeping a lot from you and her family."  
"I want to see her."  
"She's sleeping now. Let her rest. She's had a rough day."  
"I won't wake her. I just need to see her."  
Yukito hesitated. Then he relented. "Okay. Just be quiet okay?"  
"I will," Tomoyo promised, and darted up the stairs.  
Quietly, she pushed open the bedroom door and peeked inside.  
"Come in Tomoyo," whispered Kero. "I was wondering when you'd show up."  
Tomoyo tiptoed in and closed the door. "Hey Kero. How'd you know it was me?"  
Kero smiled wanly. "Yue would have just walked in. Has he explained everything yet?"  
"He just told me something was seriously wrong with Sakura."  
"I'll let him explain then. She is asleep now so don't wake her okay?"  
Tomoyo looked over at the bed. Sakura was still very pale and her face was screwed up in pain. Beads of sweat rolled down her face and her hands were clenched on top of the blankets. She looked so frail that Tomoyo almost started to cry.  
"Oh my god," she whispered. "What happened? She wasn't like this today."  
"Sakura has become a very good actor over the past few months. She's good at hiding her illness from people."  
"What illness?"  
"I'll let Yue explain."  
"Tell me Kero," Tomoyo snarled.  
Sakura groaned and shifted slightly, but remained asleep.  
"Shh," Kero admonished. "I said I will let Yue explain. I'm pretty sure that's Toya and Fujitaka arriving now. Go downstairs and Yue will tell you everything."  
Tomoyo looked once more at Sakura and slipped down the stairs.  
Walking into the living room, she saw Yukito sitting on the sofa, and Fujitaka and Toya pulling off coats.  
"Hey Tomoyo," said Fujitaka with a smile. "I didn't know you'd be here too. Now Yukito. What is wrong?"  
"Sakura is dying," Yukito said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup fam. Sorry it's been a while. I got caught up in writing a new K-On! fic and I lost track of time (It's already a good 60 page word doc) so I've been a lil preoccupied. I think I might finish that before I continue too much further with my current two, as it's going much better. Anyways, on with the show.**

There was a stunned silence. Tomoyo could hear her heart pounding.  
"What?" Toya whispered. "She's... dying?"  
"Yeah. I don't know a lot about things but I know she has had a serious heart condition for several months now and she's been hiding it from everyone. I spoke to her this afternoon and she doesn't expect to live much longer. I don't know how well she can judge but she had a turn when we were talking and it seemed very very serious."  
"Heart condition..." Fujitaka said quietly. "Tell me. Did she just sort of collapse and start shaking and screaming?"  
"She didn't scream," Yukito said. "But she was shaking and crying. It was... horrible."  
Fujitaka buried his face in his hands. "It's Nadeshiko all over again... The doctors all said Sakura might get sick too but I thought if she was going to get sick it'd be ages away. How long did she say she had left?"  
"A few days," replied Yukito.  
Tomoyo swallowed and spoke up finally. "So what can we do?"  
"Well," Toya said slowly. "It's been seven years since mom died. Maybe the doctors have found a cure. She needs to go to the hospital at any rate."  
"I agree," said Fujitaka quietly.  
With a groan, Toya got to his feet. "I'll call an ambulance now."  
"I'll come with you," said Yukito. "I want to talk to you."  
They strode away, leaving Tomoyo and Fujitaka sitting alone together.  
"What am I going to do if she dies," Tomoyo whispered, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I- I love her..."  
Fujitaka looked up. "You love her? In what way...?"  
Tomoyo sniffled. "I'm not sure I understand."  
"Do you love her like a friend? Like family? Or something more?"  
Tomoyo smiled weakly at him. "I'm in love with her, sir. I have been for a long time now."  
"Does she know?"  
"Of course not. I didn't want to ruin our friendship or anything."  
Fujitaka rubbed his eyes wearily. "I would have given you my blessing you know."  
"It doesn't matter now," Tomoyo said, now crying in earnest. "She's going to die and I'm going to lose her..."  
She felt strong arms encircle her and she felt wet spots appear on her neck. With a start she realised that Fujitaka was crying with her. She clung to him tightly, allowing herself to let her tears run freely down her face and into his shirt.  
When she had finally gulped herself back to a reasonably calm state she looked up at the man who was losing his daughter. He seemed a lot older now, and Tomoyo knew that he must feel ten times worse than she did.  
"I'm really scared," said Tomoyo, wiping her eyes. "I don't want to lose her."  
"I'm scared too," confessed Fujitaka. "Toya and I have already lost Nadeshiko. Now Sakura is ill too. I really hope they can save her."  
"Me too," Tomoyo replied softly.  
"You should go home, Tomoyo," Fujitaka said kindly.  
"No I want to stay with her," said Tomoyo stubbornly. "I want to talk to her."  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea. She needs rest."  
"But..."  
"I'll take you home," Fujitaka said firmly. "And I'll call you once we reach the hospital."  
Tomoyo bit her lip.  
"Please Tomoyo..."  
"Alright then," Tomoyo sighed. "But I want you to call me as soon as you get there."  
"Of course I will."  
A rumble outside announced the arrival of the ambulance.  
Toya appeared at the door with Sakura cradled in his arms. "I'll head there with her. You take Tomoyo home."  
"Wait!" said Tomoyo. "Did you get Kero?"  
"That stuffed animal? No. Should I?"  
"Yes. She'll want him nearby."  
"Fine," Toya said. "Go and grab it. I'll take Sakura out to the ambulance."  
Tomoyo ran upstairs to find Kero sitting in his temporary form on Sakura's desk.  
"Welcome back," he said quietly.  
"You're going with her Kero."  
"Nah that would be a bad idea."  
"What? Why?"  
"She's going to be so angry with me..." Kero whispered. "I should have stopped Yue. She'll think I betrayed her."  
"Wait..." Tomoyo said with rising anger. "You knew?"  
"Of course," replied Kero. "Who do you think has been taking care of her?"  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"  
"She ordered me not to," Kero said sadly. "If she hadn't, I would have spilled the beans as soon as I could."  
"You could have saved her months of pain Kero!"  
"Maybe. But I can't disobey a direct order from the mistress of Clow. No matter how much I might want to..."  
"Tomoyo!" came a call from downstairs. "Hurry it up!"  
"You're going with her," said Tomoyo coldly. "You have a duty to keep her safe."  
"A duty I failed miserably," Kero muttered bitterly.  
"Then at least try to make it up to her."  
Kero sighed. "You're right. I can't let my misery stop me from doing my duty. Are you tagging along?"  
"No I'm going home.'  
Kero fluttered into her hand. "Okay. Let's go then."  
Tomoyo nodded and ran back down the stairs, almost tripping and needing an ambulance herself.  
"Give it here," said Toya. "I'll give it to her."  
"No I want to say goodbye," Tomoyo said firmly.  
Toya was silent.  
"Just in case," Tomoyo added in a more subdued voice.  
Toya hesitated then nodded and stepped aside.  
Sakura lay on a stretcher, her pale face barely visible beneath the blankets piled on top of her.  
Tomoyo slipped Kero between the covers, and then, on a whim, kissed Sakura quickly on the lips, hiding the act behind her hair. "Get better soon okay?"  
One of Sakura's eyes drifted open. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Gonna get better for..." Her sentence trailed off into a mumble, her eye closed again and she was once more asleep.  
Tomoyo stood, frozen in place, for just a moment before stepping out and watching Toya climbed in, and the ambulance roar away from them.  
Fujitaka put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
"She spoke to me..." Tomoyo said quietly. "She said she was going to get better..."  
Fujitaka pulled her into a tight hug. "We'll do everything we can. And you'll be a big help to her."  
Tomoyo nodded. "Can we go now... I feel really tired all of a sudden."  
"Of course," said Fujitaka kindly. "You will have to direct me to your home."  
Tomoyo nodded mutely.  
"Let's go then."

The drive home seemed like hours to Tomoyo. She was so overwhelmed that she barely even noticed when they arrived at her gate.  
"Do I just hit the bell?" Asked Fujitaka.  
"Wha- oh yeah. Just hit it once and wait till someone answers, Then just talk into the box."  
Fujitaka nodded once.  
Ding-Dong  
"Hello?"  
"Sonomi?"  
"Fujitaka? What are you doing here?"  
"Dropping Tomoyo home. She's had a big shock today so keep an eye on her okay?"  
"Come up to the house so we can discuss it."  
There was a buzz and the gate opened.  
At the door, Sonomi was standing with a cup of tea in one hand and a cellphone in the other, and she was talking excitedly into the phone "Yeah that sounds like a great idea! But can I call you back later? My daughter has just arrived home. Yes. Yes. See you tomorrow."  
With a click, Sonomi hung up. "Hi there!"  
Fujitaka turned to Tomoyo. "Wait here a moment okay? I'll explain things to your mother."  
Tomoyo nodded absently, toying with her sleeve.  
Fujitaka stepped out of the car and closed the door quietly.  
Sonomi frowned. "What's wrong Fujitaka?"  
Fujitaka sighed deeply. "It's Sakura."  
Sonomi put her hands to her mouth. "Oh no. What's wrong with her?"  
"She's ill. Like Nadeshiko. The same illness."  
Sonomi's lips trembled. "No... She can't..."  
Fujitaka looked away. "It seems I am destined to lose both of them," he said bitterly. "You were right Sonomi. I was the worst thing to happen to Nadeshiko. First her. Now Sakura."  
Sonomi put a hand on his shoulder. "Stop that now. She needs you to be positive."  
Fujitaka shook his head. "I just never imagined it'd strike her while she was this young. They told me she might have the same illness. But I never wanted to think..."  
"I know. And Tomoyo..." Sonomi broke off. "Oh god Tomoyo. How is she doing?"  
"You need to keep an eye on her."  
"I know. But is she okay."  
Fujitaka hesitated. "I don't think so. She's just found out that her best friend is dying."  
"You know she's in love with Sakura?"  
"Yeah she told me."  
"And?"  
Fujitaka looked confused. "And what?"  
"Don't you think it's sick? Girls shouldn't be in love with other girls."  
"I don't see a problem with it. But knowing how Tomoyo feels should make you realise how bad this is going to be on her. Forget about your prejudice and just focus on looking after your child."  
Sonomi frowned. "Of course I care about her so much. But I have so much to do... I can't stay with her forever..."  
Fujitaka scowled. "How dare you put your work in front of your child?"  
"I work so I can make a future for her."  
"I know I know," said Fujitaka. "I'm just stressed out and the whole situation has made me think about how much we need to treasure our kids. Cause one day... gone... poof." He trailed off, with a blank look. "Anyway. Can you keep an eye on her?"  
"I can't be there all the time. I have to keep everything running."  
"Then she can't stay here Sonomi."  
"Why not?"  
"Because..." began Fujitaka.  
"He thinks I'm going to hurt myself."  
The two adults turned in surprise.  
Tomoyo stood there, her hands on her hips. "Nice of you to remember that the subject of your conversation is still here."  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo," said Fujitaka. "How much did you hear?"  
"Everything."  
Sonomi paled. "Crap."  
"Nice to know you think I'm sick," Tomoyo spat at Sonomi. "Nice to know you love me no matter who I love."  
Tomoyo took two steps forward and slapped her mother across the face. "How dare you judge me?"  
Sonomi stood still, shocked.  
"I hate you!" Tomoyo shouted. "Why can't you just accept me?"  
"It's just wrong Tomoyo," said Sonomi recovering slightly. "We weren't made that way..."  
"Maybe you weren't!" Tomoyo cried, tears in her eyes. "But I was. I love her mom. And you can't change that."  
With that, she spun on her heels and ran down the driveway.  
"Ooh dear," sighed Fujitaka. "That's not good."  
"What did I say?" Sonomi asked, rubbing her cheek.  
"Well you said what she was feeling was wrong. You broke her heart. Rejected by her mother..."  
Sonomi frowned. "I didn't reject her."  
"Of course you did. You tried to crush her feelings. The worst thing anyone can do to another person."  
He turned away. "Enjoy your work Sonomi. It's the only thing you have left now."  
With that, he got in his car and drove away.


End file.
